IG-88 Meets Hulk (2003)
IG-88 Meets Hulk (2003) is the twenty eighth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is also the start of phase two of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In present day New York, The 88 Squad goes to an alternate world thanks to a new alternate world device invented by Bruce Banner (Mark Ruffalo) where an alternate Bruce Banner (Eric Bana) is seen in that world. In that alternate world, Scientist David Banner introduces the idea of creating super soldiers by introducing modified DNA sequences extracted from various animals to strengthen the human cellular response, making them effectively impervious to any weaponized agent, but General Thaddeus Ross denies him permission to use human subjects. Banner subsequently conducts the experiments on himself. After the birth of his son Bruce, he finds that his son may have inherited the effects and seeks a cure, but is stopped in the process. Bruce remembers nothing of the incident after a traumatic event, and has been raised by the Krenslers. Years later, Bruce is a geneticist working with his ex-girlfriend Betty Ross, within the Berkely Biotechnology Institute on nanomed research. The pair hope to achieve instantenous cell repair by using low level Gamma radiation exposure to activate the nanomeds once they are introduced into a living organism. During their research, they meet The 88 Squad. During routine maintenance of their appropriated Gammaspectrometer, a circuit shorts and triggers the experiments program sequence. Unable to prevent the machine from firing, Bruce throws himself in front of his colleague to shield him and is exposed to incredibly toxic levels of Gamma. Betty and The 88 Squad visit Bruce in the hospital and remarks that he should be dead, but Bruce feels great. A new janitor at the lab claims that he is Bruce's biological father, of whom Bruce has no recollection. When under extreme stress, Bruce transforms into the Hulk who destroys the laboratory, though he has no memory of the incident. General Ross and The 88 Squad suspect Bruce of collaborating with his father but then deduce Bruce has repressed memories. Ross orders Bruce to be put under house arrest and that The 88 Squad watch over him. Through a phone call with his father, Bruce learns that the radiation unleashed something that was already in his DNA, and that David Banner plans to have Betty killed by his dogs, which now have similar powers to the Hulk (thanks to David mutating them with gamma radiation, but are criticized by IG-80 for having poor CGI), and he is attacked by Major Glenn Talbot and The Horde Of Darkness, leading to a transformation into the Hulk. The Hulk seriously injures Talbot before leaping to save Betty from the dogs while The 88 Squad fights The Horde Of Darkness, which they defeat but The Horde Of Darkness escapes. The Hulk kills David's dogs and changes back into Bruce before being captured by the military the next morning. Kept at a secret desert base, Bruce is kept under observation while Talbot intends to weaponize the Hulk's powers, much to The 88 Squad's dismay, but Talbot warns them that this Bruce isn't what he think he is. David Banner tries to recreate Bruce's failed experiment, but instead of turning into another Hulk he finds himself able to absorb any materials and energy he touches, and hands himself over to the military after telling Betty that he murdered his wife in front of the child Bruce, with the military not knowing that he is working for The Horde Of Darkness. Bruce has a nightmare about the event which leads to a more powerful transformation of the Hulk, while The Horde Of Darkness intrudes again. Talbot is killed in an explosion of his own making. While The 88 Squad fights The Horde Of Darkness in an air raid chase, The Hulk escapes the base and rampages his way across the desert to San Francisco, battling army forces sent after him. When Betty calms him into his human form, General Ross and The 88 Squad realize that the Hulk cannot be controlled and that Bruce should be executed. At their mutual execution, David Banner tries to make amends with his son but fails. He bites an electrical cable and absorbs all the electricity in San Francisco, leading to a brutal fight between himself and the Hulk, absorbing his energy as he does so, while The Horde Of Darkness once again raids the place and they and The 88 Squad fight once again. David finds that the Hulk's energy is too much for him to handle and he is killed by an army missile at the height of his weakness. However, Hulk turns against The 88 Squad and attacks them, revealing that he was working for The Horde Of Darkness the whole time. Just when they are about to get the upperhand, MCU Hulk (Mark Ruffalo) comes in and saves The 88 Squad, attacking and killing Bana-Hulk with help from 2008 Hulk (Edward Norton), but The Horde Of Darkness escapes. Ross praises The 88 Squad and the 2 Hulks for their heroics before they leave back home. One year later, though Bruce is presumed dead, General Ross mentions apparent Bana-Hulk sightings and Betty admits her love for Bruce. In a South American jungle, Bana-Bruce, who has apparently been revived by Jasper, has become a doctor and is approached by rebel militants who want to take medical supplies from the poor. Bruce's eyes turn green and a scream of the Hulk is heard, with Jasper appearing from behind Bruce. In a post-credit scene, The Horde Of Darkness find out that Elektra has been brought back from the dead. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA